FISHING FOR LOVE
by kitty00kat
Summary: After Cam broke up with Claire, Josh and Derrick sign him up for a reality TV show to find his new Girlfriend. But what happens when Claire crashes the party? And can Massie keep Derrick hers? Rated T for mild language. Way better than the summary. R&R!
1. The Beginning

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 1

(**BOLD** **yells**, normal, _italics whisper)_

(CPOV)

I sat in my manager's office wondering why the hell I was sitting here. Then I remembered. My stupid "friends" Derrick and Josh had thought I needed a new girlfriend. Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend Claire, that's all they've been talking about. A new girlfriend. I'm 21 for crying out loud!!! But what do they do? They sign me up for a reality TV show on MTV. Remind me to kill them.

"How's my newest reality starlet doing?" asked Rupert Mann, my manager "Are you ready to see the 7 gorgeous girls who'll be fighting for your love?"

I sighed. "Whatever." Might as well get this over with.

"Here is contestant number one." Rupert clicked a remote and the big flat screen TV buzzed into life.

"Hi Cam" said a beautiful blonde girl. She was on a beach and wore a sarong around her perfectly shaped body. She had beautiful eyes and looked like she had had at least 3 nose jobs. "My names Olivia, and I can't wait to meet you and make you mine." She ended the video with a wink.

I pondered over this video. She's pretty, but doesn't look very deep. But I could go with that. "Here is contestant number two."

The video opened up in a beautiful old mansion like home. A girl with flaming red hair was leaning against a wall. She had a clear complexion and brown eyes that you could dig into. "Hey" she said with an English accent "I'm Ginny and I can't wait to meet you Cam." She ended the video with a simple "See you soon!"

I liked this girl, a lot. She seemed a mix of pretty, sweet, and deep all at once. "Contestant number three"

The next video opened up to a soccer field. A girl wearing a Yankees baseball cap ran up to the camera. She had her shining brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and had nice tanned skin. "Hi Cam, my name is Eddie, and I can't wait to play some soccer with you!" she kicked a soccer ball to the far end of the field and ran off.

Now this girl I may not be interested in for looks, but I love me some soccer girls! "Contestant number four"

The first thing Cam saw was a blonde girl in her couch at home. She was a total girl next door. She had a pale complexion with long blonde curls. Her face was pure and innocent with blue eyes. "Hey Cam!" she said "My name is Sally, and I can't wait to get to know you babe!" she said and blew a kiss to the camera.

This girl had a lot coming for her. She had a sense of style, and a beautiful smile. "Contestant number five"

A girl with brown hair came on to the screen. She had subtle brown highlights and perfectly shaped lips. She was beautiful in a subtle way. "Hi Cam." she said "My name is Hannah and I can't wait to see you in person!" she waved and the video cut off.

She had a sense of beauty radiating off of her, even if she wasn't like Olivia. "Contestant number six"

A girl with easily a lot of money came on the screen. Dior sunglasses, a Gucci handbag, and an easily $800 dress came on. "Hey cam…" she said with an air of superiority. "My name's Lauren and I can't wait to make your day." She ended the video with a "Ciao!"

I frowned. I hated stuck up girls. I only hoped that in person she was more like a real person. "And last, but definitely not least, Contestant number seven"

A girl with blonde, straight hair and bangs came in and my heart skipped a beat. I already knew who this was. "Hey Cam…" she said softly "It's Claire. Please, just give me another chance…." Was all she said and the video cut off.

Oh HELL no. was all I could think. I looked at Rupert and he grinned. "I couldn't help it." Was all he said and he walked out. Just like him.

A/N- You like? Plz review! You to Hammy!!!


	2. Who Are We?

PROFILES:

The Men

Cam Fisher- Star of the reality show "Fishing for Love" Has previously broken up with Claire for spying on her with a PI. 21 years old. Friends with Derrick, and Josh.

Josh Hotz- Friends with Cam. Helps him in deciding on girls to eliminate. Goes out with Alicia Rivera, Claire's friend. Knows what Derrick is doing and warns him. But he never listens……

Derrick Harrington- Friends with Cam. Also helps out in deciding on girls to eliminate. Has his eyes on one of the contestants and trusts Josh with his secrets. But will it end in tragedy?

The Contestants

Olivia Ryan- Just got out of her third nose job and is feeling ah-lawt more confident. She sees this reality show with a hawt guy and jumps at the chance. But she soon finds out that he's after more than a hawt body.

Ginny Weasly- After breaking up with her long-time boyfriend, she decides that a reality show can take her mind off him. But what happens when she goes into a relapse?

Eddie Malloy- Never saw much purpose in guys. They've always been stupid pervs to her but when she finds out that there's a guy out there who likes soccer and has different color eyes, she signs up faster than you can say "GOAL!"

Sally Dara- A TOTAL girl next door type. Always wanted to be on a reality TV show, and when it involves a hawt guy, drama, and her BFF Hannah, she signs them both up pronto. But what happens when Cam starts liking Hannah more? Will she risk the friendship?

Hannah Walker-Signs up for the show with her friend Sally. She doesn't just like Cam for his looks though; she sees another side of him. But when Sally goes crazy for him, will she back off as always? Or will this be a fight to the death?

Lauren Craine- Sees a hawt guy. Wants him, gets into the show. Won't he ahb-viously want the girl with the $$? But can she buy her way into this one? Or will Cam snub her for her greediness?

Claire Lyons- Desperately wants Cam back, will do anything to get him back. But when she sees that he's going to need more than an apology, she tries as hard as she can. But will the other girls get in the way? And is Cam just going to get rid of her as fast as he can? She prays to Gawd that he wont.


	3. Roommates

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 2

A/N- I got a lot of reviews on Rupert's accent. I'm sorry, but I can't write with an accent. So use your imagination…..  I've decided to add a "soundtrack" to my chapter. So I'll suggest songs to listen to while you read. If you don't own them, go on youtube. Easy way to get free music! Soundtrack- "All That I'm Living For" Evanescence. It really reminds me about how Claire feels in this chapter for Cam. Enjoy!

(CamPOV)

I took a deep breath to steady myself as I planned my entrance to see the girls who will be fighting for me. I went over the plan in my head and went over my opening talk. Rupert came up to me.

"You ready?" he whispered. I nodded and he went to the camera. He signaled the cameraman and the theme song. Of all things, Rupert had to choose "The Naked Brother's Band" for my theme song. But I was helpless.

_So many fish in the sea then I'm fishing for love  
So many fish in the sea then why don't we go for a swim  
We'll find pretty girl and we'll bring her back home  
Don't know where she lives or where she may roam _

I walked out and I saw the girls for the first time in real life. They all screamed and waved and jumped in their BCBG wedges. I flashed a brilliant smile and waved. I got to the top of the steps and held up my hands they all quieted down. I smiled as I recited the opening.

"Hey ladies, and welcome to "Fishing for Love". I'm Cam and I'll be your man to fight for. The first challenge will be in 2 hours, so go to the house and get ready!"

The girls screamed and ran for the house. I chuckled into my hand and Rupert came up from behind me and shoved a stick of Big Red in his mouth. He winked at me and said "The question is are YOU ready?"

(ClairePOV)

I ran up to the house, but not with as much enthusiasm as the others. _He didn't even look at me………_I felt tears coming but I held them in. Before coming, I made a promise to Massie. Massie had got me in (by her contacts with Rupert) and said only one condition. I had to not cry at all. When I asked her why, she said: "Kuh-laire! This is a reality show! The cameras are EVERYWHERE!" So I'm keeping true to my promise and kept it in.

As I looked in one of the rooms to sleep in, there was only one left that was open. One room had 4 beds, and the other had 3. The only one left was the one with three beds and two were occupied.

"Um, hi, I'm Claire" I said lamely to the two girls. They looked like they both already knew each other. They looked up and the blonde one jumped up and said "Hi Claire! I'm Sally, and this is Hannah, we've been BFF's since we were five!" Hannah rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you Claire." Claire sighed in relief. These were REAL people. Sally stared at her and looked like she was holding in a question. But she blurted anyway. "Are you the girl who already went out with Cam but got dumped and is now trying to win him back?!?" I felt the tears rushing back.

I was seconds from running to the nearest bathroom and crying my eyes out. Did everyone know already? But a miracle happened when Hannah slapped Sally on the arm. "Sally! You aren't supposed to ask our new roommate those 5 minutes since we met her. "Sorry." Sally said and rolled over on the bed. Claire smiled and relaxed these were girls she could talk to. She smiled and settled in.


	4. Conversations

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 3

A/N- REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. The more you do, the sooner chapters come up!!! Soundtrack-

(CamPOV)

I stood in the living room of the house waiting for the girls to come down for the first challenge. They all arrived and sat on one of the couches facing me. I cleared my throat and began.

"Okay girls, this is the first challenge. The winner of the challenge will win a breakfast date with me tomorrow morning and will be safe from tonight's elimination ceremony, which will be held at 9:30 tonight." I paused for a breath to look at the girls. They were all dressed to impress, with gorgeous dresses and expensive shoes. I avoided even glancing at Claire. I already knew who was going home anyways…

"The challenge for today is a simple one. You will have to have a 5 minute talk with me about you and your interests. Alone." I winced at that word. Why the director put that in, I have no idea, but now I have to endure Claire. Alone. "So if everyone but Olivia leave the room and wait outside." All the girls left the room except for Olivia. She was gorgeous. But we had to talk, and I didn't know if she could talk about much but American Idol……

"Hi Olivia, it's nice to meet you." I said and reached out my hand. She shook it and sat down. "So, what do you do for a living?" She cleared her throat. "Well, I model for Covergirl and do some fashion design on the side." She finished and I fished around in my head for another question. "How do you feel about video games?" I asked. She thought for a while then said "Um…..I like to play Helio." I nearly burst out laughing. She thought _Halo_ was pronounced _Helio_. Brains, none, beauty, lots. Thank's Olivia. Would you please leave and call Eddie in?" she nodded and left the room.

Eddie Malloy walked in the room. I didn't know that such a sporty girl could look so………sexy. She wore a short black BCBG dress and black heels with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Hey Cam!" she said and shook his hand. She had a strong, firm grip. I took a peek at her legs and saw they were toned like a soccer players. So she really did play soccer…. "So, do you play professional soccer for a living?" I asked calmly. "Yep," she said "I play for the Boston Breakers." I smiled and asked her what's something that irk's her. She thought for a while then responded with a smile. "Stuck up snooty girls with too much money for they're own good." I smiled and took in her answer. "Thank you. Would you please tell Ginny to come in?"

Ginny came in and I instantly recognized her for her flaming red hair. "Hey Ginny, I'm going to ask you two questions and I want you to answer them truthfully." I said. She cracked up instantly. "So now I'm under interrogation?" I smiled and put a mark for her sense of humor, check. "Do you like me for more than the fact I'm hot?" She smiled and said "No, but that does add a few points…" I laughed. "Okay, honestly, do you live in that giant house in your video?" She replied quickly "Oh yeah, I live in England and I inherited it from my Grandmother a few years ago. I smiled. "Thank you, please tell Sally to come in for me." She nodded and left with a little skip.

Sally came in and I nearly got knocked off my chair. She was pretty. Not Olivia pretty though, she was pretty in the way someone was naturally. With the Blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked like a goddess, especially in a bold print minidress and gold heel's she had gotten tanner than her video too. "Here's a good opening question" I said as she sat down "How'd you get tan so fast?" I smiled and she smiled back. "Well, I'll tell you that it's all natural baby!" She winked and pointed her toes in her heels, showing off her legs. I noticed her legs were very well toned and asked whether she played soccer. She laughed "No, I do pointe all the time and my muscles are verrry toned." I smiled and nodded. "Will you please go and ask Hannah to please come out?" She nodded got up and walked out with a bounce.

Hannah came in and smiled instantly. It was like it came naturally to her face. She was even prettier in person. Not like Olivia or Sally. Like a mermaid. Her eyes were seaweed green and drew you in and made you want to stay there forever. She wore a Green babydoll top with jeans and gold heels. Simple, but beautiful. "So Hannah, what do you do for your living?" She was still smiling. "Well, I play viola a lot and do some small acting on the side." She laughed "in fact, Rupert's my manager." I laughed and loved that this girl made me want to laugh. "So, is that the only reason you're here? Rupert?" I was smiling, but was secretly wondering it. "Oh hell no! Your hott and look like you're more than just a perv." I smiled and laughed. Finally, a girl who understood me. "Well Hannah, I gotta talk to my ex now, call Claire in for me." She smiled and left.

Then Claire walked in, same old Claire. She wore a nervous smile and a L.A.M.B dress. I didn't even smile as she came in. I looked at her coldly and had some questions already forming in my head. "So Claire," I said coldly "why do you think you deserve a second chance?" she looked up and took in a shaky breath. "Because ever since we broke up, I could never stop thinking about you. I don't feel whole without you." She looked down and was fighting tears, I knew it. For the rest of the five minutes, she fought back tears while I thought. My heart wanted her back, but my brain was screaming no. I dismissed her with a cold nod.

Lastly, Lauren came in. With nothing less than the most expensive clothing, accessories, and shoes, I couldn't even describe what she was wearing. I instantly didn't like this girl. She walked in and didn't even give me a chance to ask her a question. She started off with "I'm Lauren and I live in Beverly Hills with my Daddy…. blah…. blah….blah…." I nearly fell asleep when I dismissed her for the night. I took in a deep breath and relaxed. I started sorting out girls. Time to think…


	5. Elimination: Round 1

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 4

A/N- Thx 4 all the Reviews!!!!!!! I feel verrry speshul! Keep reviewing! Oh, and ah-lawt of people r telling me who 2 eliminate certain people. But I already know the order. So don't try 2 persuade me…..

Soundtrack- "Mika" Grace Kelly

(Claire POV)

I tried to walk out of the room as calmly as I could, but as soon as I walked out of the room, I burst into tears. I knew the girls would make fun of me, but I couldn't help it. But as soon as I went through the door, I found myself in the arms of one, no, TWO people. I looked out of my hugs and saw that Sally and Hannah were both hugging me tightly. Then I heard a snicker.

I looked up a little higher. And saw that Lauren was laughing, and so was Olivia. The other girls were glaring. I felt Sally come out of the hug. Sally stared at the girls and they stopped laughing. "How DARE you laugh at her! She's going through a really tough time and doesn't need your shit!" she spat at the girls. Hannah patted my back and took me up to the room. As I was led up the stairs, I heard Sally continuing to yell at the girls. I smiled to myself as Hannah brought me up to the stairs. I had friends here. I was safe.

(CamPOV)

I sighed as I weighed my options in the living room. I really badly wanted to get rid of Claire really fast. She was just a nuisance to have around bringing down my other great girls. But…….no. I shoved that little piece of my heart back into the corner. But one thing nagged me. I really wanted to get rid of Lauren quickly too-

The noise of someone scolding interrupted my thoughts. I saw the door to where the girls were cracked and I went over to get a peek. As I looked through the crack in the door, I saw Sally scolding the girls. I noticed Hannah and Claire weren't there.

"How DARE you laugh at her! She's going through a really tough time and doesn't need your shit!" she yelled and continued to make accusations against the girls. I finally realized what happened. The girls were laughing at Claire. I sighed deeply. I knew who I was going to eliminate. Now, to wait until 9:30…..

I waited at the top of the stairs as the girls filled into the room. I took in a deep breath to clear my head. "Good evening ladies, today, your challenge was to survive in a 5 minute conversation with me. I will be calling you out in order of my favorites to my least favorite. Unfortunately, there are only 6 chains and 7 ladies. One of you will have to leave the house." My eyes scanned the group of girls, they all wore scared faces that THEY were going home. I smiled.

"The first girl I will call up is……." They all looked up and prayed "Hannah." Hannah instantly smiled. She walked up and let me put the chain on her. "Hannah, I like you so much, because you like me for more than a hot body. You also won the challenge and will be having the breakfast date with me tomorrow." Hannah mouthed a "Thank-You" and went to stand on the opposite end of the room.

"The next girl I will call is Ginny." She calmly walked up to the steps and accepted the chain around her neck. "Ginny, you make me laugh. And that's something that's really important to me. Congratulations." She went to go stand by Hannah.

"The next girl is Sally." I saw her let out a breath and smile. She came up to the stairs and gave me an unexpected hug. I smiled back. "The number one reason that brought you to the head of the line is your bravery." She looked confused. I smiled. "When all the girls had had their interviews, you stood up for a girl who was having a tough time fitting in. You stood up for them. And that tells me that you care about more than yourself." She beamed and went to stand up by Hannah and Ginny.

As I looked at the crowd of girls before me, they were all getting very uncomfortable. "The next girl I will call is Eddie." She smiled and ran up the stairs to get the chain. "I love a girl with a hot body AND who's interested in things I like." She nodded and smiled then walked to the girls.

"The next girl I will call up is Olivia." Olivia walked up to the stage and received the chain. "Olivia, you're an exceptionally beautiful girl, but I need more than looks." She nodded grimly and walked over to the rest of the ladies.

"The next girl I'm going to call is…." (A/N- Wouldn't it be cruel of me to put in commercials! Lol ☺) "Claire." Claire walked up to the stairs calmly. "Claire, I need more than an apology to make up for what you did. But something in me is asking for you to be kept. Congratulations." Claire nodded stiffly and walked to the girls.

Behind her, Lauren stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Lauren." I said "I don't like a girl who is only interested in themselves and money. I'm sorry. But you're not the catch of the day." Lauren sniffed and strutted out of the room. _Good riddance_. "Ladies, get your beauty sleep. And Hannah?" she looked at me "See you in the dining room at 8:30." She smiled and left.


	6. A Phone Call

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 5

A/N-Many reviews! It make me verrrry happy! Don't worry all you Claire advocates! I'm not quite through with her….

Soundtrack- Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Bonnie Tyler)

(ClairePOV)

As Hannah led me up the stairs I breathed out a sigh. She brought me into the room and soon Sally came in with a furious look on her face. "HOW DARE THEY LAUGH………IT'S…..IT'S…UGH!!!!!" she flung herself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She put her hands on her face and sighed.

I sat there and stared at them or a long time. Hannah was even quieter than she usually is, and Sally was being quiet for the first time since I met her. I sighed. I needed to talk to Massie. "Hey guys, I'm going to go use the phone, okay?" Sally stiffly nodded and Hannah tried to smile, but didn't succeed. I sighed again and walked down to the phone room. I walked in and locked the door I quickly dialed Massie's number. She picked up in three rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Mass." I said as I sat in the large red recliner and laid back.

"Kuh-laire?! Is that you?"

"Hey Mass. What's up?" I nearly giggled as I heard her voice. It was good to talk to her again.

"Hold on Claire. The whole gang's here. I'll put you on speakerphone.

"Hey!" I heard the combined voices of Dylan, Kristen and Alicia exclaim. God I missed them.

I started tearing up. They were still there for me…I'd always have the PC. "What's up?"

"Nothing much!" burp-talked Dylan. Everyone burst out laughing. "Well, things with Dempsey are going great. We're going to a Ciara concert tomorrow!" Massie talked not holding back the excitement. "Josh is great; he bought me a diamond ring!" Alicia added and we all squealed. "Yeah, my relationship with Mike and Ike is going great….we're at the first kiss stage." At this, I lost it. I burst into hysterics and couldn't stop. Even after everyone else had stopped.

"Are you okay Claire?" asked Massie with worry in her voice. Slowly, my laughter turned into tears and I was crying into the phone. "I (gasp) just miss (gasp) you guys so much!" and I continued crying my eyes out. "Claire" said Massie with kindness in her voice. "We'll always be here for you. Did you survive the first elimination?" I took three deep ragged breaths. "Yes." Was all I said and I heard a round of congratulations on the other end of the phone. "Claire, if you watch MTV reality shows as much as I do, you'll be surprised how often people at the bottom in the beginning end off winning!" said Alicia with her know-it-all voice.

I half-smiled and sighed. "I got to go, the lines building up for the phone." And it was. It looked like all the girls were lined up for the phone. "Bye!" I said. They all echoed the same and I hung up. I left the phone room and walked up to the room. There, I met a crying Hannah on the bed face-down with Sally nowhere in sight.

A/N- I know that I kind of left u hangin. Srry 4 not updating soon!


	7. AN SORRY GUYS!

A/N- Hey guys!! Listen: I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated, but I can't. Our computer got fried in a lightning storm and I have no computer. I'll try my best to keep going. HAPPY SPRING BREAK!!


	8. Dally?

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 7

A/N-Hey guys….I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated. My comp got fried, and right now I'm in Florida. Luckily, there's a computer here, so here it is! BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my dog Leo, who died last year.

Soundtrack- Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton)

(ClairePOV)

I walked into our room to discover a crying Hannah face down on the bed, and Sally nowhere in sight. I sighed, took a deep breath, and buried my problems so that I could help Hannah with hers. "Hey Hannah," I said sitting down on her bed. She looked up with puffy eyes and her face splotchy from crying. "Hey." She croaked. "What happened?" I asked and helped her sit up straight. She burst into tears again.

"S-s-sally…" she managed to get out before bursting into tears again. I let her calm down until she could continue. "S-she….told me it was all her fault that Cam doesn't like me!" She burst into tears again. I patted her on the back as she poured out to me. "Af-after you left, she started blaming me for being after her. Sh-she said that I was a bad friend!" She sobbed and I let her lean on my shoulder. I was angry at Sally. How could she do that? Hannah took deep breaths and sat up.

"Hannah, you can't let her step all over you like that!" I said looking her in the eye. "If I would've done that back in Westchester, I wouldn't be here!" She nodded and made a weak attempt at a smile. "By the way, where is Sally? I have to talk to her." I added. Hannah shrugged, "She left for a 'walk' after she yelled at me." I nodded and headed out the door. Leaving Hannah there to open a book about Hamsters and read.

(SPOV)

I stormed out of the room in a jiffy. How could she? He's mine! I'm the one who signed her up in the first place! She wouldn't be here without me! But then a little voice in the back of my head interrupted: _But maybe Cam likes her more, maybe you and Cam weren't meant to be._ I shut that part of me up for a while and tried calming myself down by thinking of my dog Leo at home waiting for me. I went to the dock on the lake and took off my flip-flops as I dipped my feet into the water. The sun setting on the lake was beautiful and I soaked in the relaxing moment. Imagining I was back at my house by the creek with Leo beside me.

"You know, you're the only girl I've seen here who can just go on the pier and dip their feet in the water." I looked up to see a guy with shaggy blonde hair looking down on me. I stood up and tried to 

hide my fear. Who was this guy? Why was he at the house? He chuckled. "I'm not a perv who snuck into the house; I'm Derrick Harrington, one of Cam's best friends." I relaxed and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sally." I said I put my hands in the back pockets of my cutoff jean shorts. "Nice to meet you." He said and turned his attention to the lake. "Nice sunset, huh?" I smiled and tried to retain from blurting out how I thought that too. He smiled and shook his head to the side getting the hair out of his face. We stood there for a while, looking at the sun set. "So…..I'll be seeing you round?" he asked. I flashed him a smile. "Well…..only if I get to stay…." He smiled and walked off. I stood there for a while watching him walk off. And then scooped up my flip-flops and walked back to the house.

(CamPOV)

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into my room. The first elimination was over, and I could concentrate on the date with Hannah tomorrow morning. Then something caught my eye out the window. Sally was on the pier outside watching the sun set on the lake. It was breathtaking. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to pop myself some popcorn, as it popped, I got out some Nutella. After the popcorn was popped, I sat down on my couch to watch some TV. I got out a piece of popcorn and put a glob of Nutella on it and shoved it in my mouth. I continued the process several times, watching "Hogan Knows Best" when my cell phone rings. I pick it up and read the ID. It read "Block". I sighed and picked up the phone, ready for another rant on how she still loves Derrick.

"Cam" I said putting it to my ear. "Cam, this is Massie, and I HAVE to talk to you." I sighed and put another Nutella covered popcorn into my mouth. "Don't let Derrick fall for anyone else! Please! Just don't let him do that." I sighed. "Okay, I'll try. Bye." I hung up and laid down on the couch, continuing to stuff Nutella and popcorn in my mouth.

A/N-You like? Like I said, I'm really sorry! BTW, Nutella and popcorn is DELICIOUS!


	9. Breakfast with Blood

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 8

A/N-Hey guys, luckily, it's RAINING in FLORIDA….so I got another chappie in!! Thx 4 all the reviews I got! Can't wait for more of ur comments!! Enjoy! Oh, and I apologize to Hammy……srry bout the hamsters!

Soundtrack-"Don't Stop the Music" Rihanna (Think about the story with the song…)

(Spov)

I was still mad at Hannah as I walked up to the house. But I decided to just forget about it for now. Then I saw Claire walking towards me. I looked right through her and continued walking. Unfortunately, she didn't keep on walking. She walked straight up to me. "What the FUCK was that!?" she yelled in my face. I kept walking and looked right through her. She kept walking beside me.

Hannah is up there CRYING her freaking EYES out because you freaking decided to YELL at her about something out of her control!" I stopped, looked her in the eye and told her in a calm, straight voice: "I'm going to bed. If you want to keep yelling at me, that's fine, but I'm SLEEPING!" I screamed at her. I stormed into our room and changed into my Victoria's Secret boyshorts and a cami. I jumped into my bed and hid under the covers. I heard Claire leave the room.

(HPOV)

I woke up at 9:00 to discover Sally out of her bed and Claire snoring. I sighed and then remembered: today's my date with Cam! I jumped out of bed and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. No use getting dressed up for breakfast, right? I walked down the steps and went into the dining room, where the breakfast was supposed to be. I walked in to see Cam sitting in one of the chairs with a breakfast BANQUET set out. I sat down and then realized he wasn't in sweats. I immediately blushed. He chuckled.

"It's okay, I actually like them!" I giggled. He smiled "Dig in!" I reached for the waffles and put a giant lob of butter on with syrup. I avoided the bananas and he noticed. "No Hannah Banana?" He said. "Nope," I said "I hate bananas!" He laughed. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to him!

"So, you and Sally are good friends?" I gulped and looked at my lap. I didn't need a reminder of last night. "We…….kind of had a fight…." I admitted. He nodded and I looked into his different colored eyes. He smiled. All of the sudden, a boy about Cam's age burst into the room.

He rushed up to Cam and then seemed to notice me. "Hi…" was all he said and then turned to Cam. "Cam, Derrick is in the nurses room! One of your contestants gave him quite a surprise…." Cam nodded, "If you'll excuse me Hannah, I have to go help my friend.." I smiled then walked over to him and gave him a hug. "This was the best breakfast that I've EVER had." I said giving him a hug. He laughed and 

hugged me back. I walked up the stairs into the room, thinking about how badly I wanted to have another date with him.

(SPOV)

I woke up at about 7:30 in the morning to see that my roommates were still fast asleep. I always wake up early when I'm stressed. I decided to go ahead and get breakfast. I walked down into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of Fruit Loops and went outside on the deck. I sat on the bench in my boyshorts and cami, drinking in the morning air and listening to the birds. I was not ready for what surprised me.

Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. I immediately stopped chewing and freaked out. I knocked my head back and whoever had blinded me let go and cussed loudly. "FUCK!" I turned around and saw Derrick holding his nose that was bleeding profusely. He let out another stream of four-letter words, as I apologized profusely. "Omigawd! I'm sooooo sorry! Are you okay? What-" but he kept bleeding and bleeding. I helped him get to the nurses room in the house. As we were walking, we saw another guy (I would think he was one of Cam's BFFS too…) and he said he was going to get Cam. Once he was safely in the nurse's office, the nurse asked how he broke his nose.

"Well, I wanted to surprise Sally here, but she apparently knows some self-defense…" the nurse looked at me, petite, dancer-like, and pale and cracked up. Derrick cussed again and I apologized over, and over. He smiled at me and said "It's alright….." Then, Cam and his friend walked into the room. Cam looked at me funny "Why are you here?" He looked at Derrick "Well….miss Sally here broke my nose." Cam and his friend burst out laughing and kept laughing for a while. Derrick rolled his eyes and said "ha-ha-ha" Cam put his arm over my shoulder and said "Little miss Sally here obviously packs quite a punch. I giggled, Cam smiled. I decided that it was time for me to go ahead and go. "I'll be going back to my room now……" Cam nodded. "Josh'll walk you back." I looked at the other guy and smiled. He smiled back.

As I was walking back to my room, Josh asked "So, why did you break Derrick's nose?" I blushed. Well, he came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I thought he might be kidnapping me, so I used my self-defense to hurt my kidnapper…." Josh made a weak smile. "So….you know him?" I shook my head. "No, well, kinda…we met yesterday by the pier and we talked. I thought of him there. So hot, talking to me… I realized we were at the door. "Well, see ya!" I said. He nodded and walked off. I turned the doorknob when I saw Olivia outside her room looking confused. "Hey Olivia!" I said being friendly. She looked up, smiled, and then turned back away from me. What an air head!

(CamPOV)

After seeing Sally break Derrick's nose, I had a new view on her. She was a tough Ballerina with a sensitive side……I like it. But what about that fight with Hannah? What happened there? There were lots of questions about her I needed to be answered. When I saw Josh on his way back, I asked him "What 

do you think of Sally?" He looked up, nodded then said "I have to talk to Derrick……" I nodded and let him pass, time for the next challenge, and another girl to be lost.

A/N-REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Hate it, review it, Luv it, review it! And IDK if trhere are nurses on reality TV shows, but I wanted to add that in.


	10. Pig's Feet

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 9

A/N-YAY!! Another chappie! Ya know u luv me! Lol. Next challenge….what could it be?

Soundtrack- "Get It Started" Black Eyed Peas.

(ClairePOV)

I walked down the stairs with my head held high. I was ready to win this competition and win a date with Cam. I can prove to him that I still love him. We were supposed to meet Cam in the front yard for the next challenge. In the front yard, there was a giant picnic table set up. We all sat down at the table and waited patiently for Cam to come out. As soon as he came out, all the girls screamed. I smiled weakly at him and his eyes met with mine for only a second. He quieted the girls down and smiled.

"Our next challenge is about bravery and commitment. BRING THEM OUT!" then all of the sudden, 6 waiters came out with plates and put one plate in front of all of us.

(CamPOV)

This challenge wasn't my idea, it was Rupert's, but I had no say in it whatsoever. "Pig's Feet." I said. The girls looked in disgust at the plates in front of them. Hannah looked horrorstruck, Olivia looked confused, Sally and Claire looked determined, Ginny looked far out, and Eddie looked like she might puke. "The first person to finish all the pig's feet on the plate will win a movie night with me after the elimination and is safe from elimination." Hannah gulped, and the rest of them had wide eyes, while Eddie turned green. "GO!" I shouted.

Sally and Claire immediately grabbed one and started devouring it. Hannah pushed her plate away and looked at me: "I'm a vegetarian!" she said. I nodded and smiled. She was dedicated! Even at risk of getting eliminated, she kept too it, and I admired that.

Ginny tentatively took a bite and continued eating it….slowly. At least she was trying. While Eddie seemed to be trying to hold back from throwing up after taking a bite….at least she was trying…..But Olivia stuck up her nose and refused to take a bite. I frowned. She was hopeless to trying anything new. I turned to Sally and Claire. They were neck and neck in the race. They were both on their last one! Claire had locked eyes with Sally as they ate. I had to admit, it was funny. Then finally…

"DONE!" was screamed from an empty mouth. I looked at Claire, the winner of the competition. Sally looked at Claire and then at me. She smiled weakly at me and then saw Eddie. She rushed over to her to help her to the bathroom, while Hannah was with Ginny, comforting her from losing and Olivia left to go to her room, and Claire was looking at me, puzzled. I sighed "congratulations, Claire, you won." I said. She beamed. "I'll see you later Cam!" she said, excited. I was puzzled. But time to decide who was going home.

She really was committed to me. My God, she ate PIG FEET for me! I can't believe that she did that! I had to keep her, though, by rule of the competition. Then there was Sally, who tried her best and ate pig feet as well, who NEARLY won. She broke Derrick's nose and enjoys a sun set. Hannah kept to her Vegetarian commitments, even at the risk of being eliminated! And I admire that in her. Ginny tried at her own pace, but didn't seem to be dedicated to it. And Eddie….she tried and threw up! But Olivia didn't try at ALL!

I thought about it for a long time, and then decided. I knew who was going home.

A/N-You like?? Hope so! I spent 45 minutes deciding on it!! Next chapter is the 2nd Elimination!!


	11. Victory and Tragedy

FISHING FOR LOVE

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 10

A/N-good news guys! I shall be getting a new computer soon! Thx 2 all of u guys who have been reading and reviewing often! And a BIG thank u 2 JCYZ for making the awesome pic 4 me! If u haven't seen it yet, it's on my profile!! And now…2nd elimination!!

Soundtrack- LOVE by Ashlee Simpson

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(ClairePOV)

I waited in my room until elimination. I can't believe I won! I actually WON!! I started jumping on my bed and started singing the song Massie and I made up "Go Me, Go Me, I won, Get busy!" Hannah looked up and smiled weakly and Sally was still cleaning her mouth from the pig's feet. I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. At 8:30, we went downstairs for elimination.

(CamPOV)

As I saw all the girls walk down the stairs and into the elimination room, I scanned over their faces.. They all looked worried that they would be next to be eliminated. All except Claire who was looking excited at actually winning. I sighed and opened the briefcases that held only five chains now. I began.

"Okay. The second elimination, there are six beautiful ladies here that I love, but only five will make it and stay in the house." I scanned over their faces once more and then continued. "Claire, please step up here and get your chain." She nodded and came up to me. "By rules of the contest, I have to let you stay. But I don't know if I would have kept you if it wasn't for it. You have shown that you are dedicated to me and are sorry, but I need more to get over the pain you caused me. She nodded and went to stand on the other side of the room.

"The next name I am going to call is…." They all looked hopefully at me "Sally." She smiled brilliantly and came up to give me a hug. I gave her a chain and continued. "You are an amazing woman. You are modern and yet, you can enjoy a simple sunset. Your sweet, but can break my best friends nose." All the girls looked confused and Sally smiled at me and giggled. "Thank you." She said and went over to walk by Claire.

"Hannah." I said next she smiled sweetly and walked over to me. I gave her a chain and she kept smiling. "You are definitely a dedicated woman. You risked elimination to keep to your vegetarian thinking. And you still make me happy." She nodded and went over to join Sally and Claire.

"Next, I am going to call Eddie." She walked over to me calmly and accepted the chain. "You are a nice girl, but I need to see more of you than just being a soccer player." She nodded and joined the other three. Ginny had tears in her eyes and Olivia just looked confused.

The next name I am going to call is…." (A/N- And now a word from our sponsors…lol!) "Ginny." She walked up to me and accepted the chain with tears in her eyes, but didn't let them come out. "I need MORE of you than just seeing a pretty girl!" she nodded and went over to join the rest of the girls. Olivia looked confused and cocked her head.

"Olivia." I said "You are a beautiful girl, but that's all I see. A beautiful girl. And I need more than that. I'm sorry but your not the catch of the day." She nodded and raced off to her room with tears in her eyes.


	12. Soccer Balls

FISHING FOR LOVE

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 11

A/N-I'm SOOOOOOO srry I haven't updated!! Plz 4give me!!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Cpov

I ran upstairs with my heart beating after winning the elimination. I had been saved! I know that I would've been next if I hadn't won, and I needed to make sure I made a good impression on Cam while on the date. Hannah was in our room beaming and helped me do my hair for the date. Then Sally walked in. We turned to look at her as she took a deep breath.

"I was a total bitch. I'm sorry, I just want to win so badly!" she burst into tears and Hannah went to give her a hug. "Sally, I know you! I know you didn't really mean it…" Sally sniffled and nodded.

"I just hate losing so much…" Hannah nodded. "I know what will get you in a better mood…" she said. "What?" Sally said with a smile. "MAKEOVER!!" they both yelled and tackled me and pinned me to a chair. I giggled and gave in.

Before I walked down the staircase, I looked like a different person. They had straightened my hair to the point I thought it might break and had parted it to the side. My makeup complimented the dress I was wearing. (One of Massie's gifts to me) an L.A.M.B black satin dress down to my knees and some simple black pumps.

I was sexy and ready to conquer Cam.

CamPOV

As I watched Claire walk down the staircase and into my sight, I was awestruck. Claire was wearing a dress and PUMPS!! Even Massie couldn't get her into pumps! But obviously, I could. I nodded to her and opened the door and we climbed into the gold stretch mini cooper. Claire giggled and pointed to the basket on one of the seats opposite Claire. It was a basket filled with Gummy Worms.

On the basket was a note:_ Here's some for old times-Rupert._ I scowled and tore the note off. Claire sighed. "Are you going to pout the whole time, or can we actually have fun." I crossed my arms over my chest and made a HMPH noise. Even I knew that was childish. Claire giggled again.

"Your acting like Massie, Cam." I sighed and took a deep breath to say what I was going to say. "Claire." I said in opening. She looked at me in the eyes and I went on.

ClairePOV

"I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you!" he said "What you did to me hurt me worse than anything! I still could be with you and could see it happening. But not until you prove to me that you are sorry." I remembered that night….

_Flashback_

_I giggled and downed another glass. Massie's sweet sixteen was a blast. It was the hottest party in Westchester and Claire was the #1 VIP to be. She was out on the dance floor and partying like a maniac. Unfortunately, this party had alcohol. Lots. And I couldn't get enough._

"_Claire, you're embarrassing me…" Cam whispered into her ear. Claire pushed him away. "Your just a party pooper Cam..." her words were slurred and she was swaying trying to stay on balance. Cam sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Claire went to go find the PC and left Cam standing in the middle of the dance floor. _

"_Massie?" she yelled. Desperate to find her friends. "Oh, they left…" said a deep voice behind her. She turned around to see Chris Abely behind her. "Oh, where'd they go?" asked Claire walking closer to him fiddling with the blue tie around his neck. "Somewhere…" he said stepping closer to her. And before she knew it, she was in a full on make-out session with Chris. Which somehow….ended out being on the bed….._Blackout

_Flashback_

"_slut" she heard whispers all around her, but her wall of friends protected her. I had eyes red from all the crying, but no more tears could come. I saw Cam again and tried to approach him, but he ran away. And Massie pulled me in, being my shield._

_Flashback_

_The doctor discussed options with me while my mother squeezed my hand tightly. "Abortion." I whispered and felt the tears slide down my cheek. My mother wiped them away. But I knew who I wanted to wipe them away. And he wouldn't even look me in the eye._

I felt the tears stinging the back of my eyes but remembered to hold them in. Cam had that hurt expression on his face. "What do I have to do?" I whispered. Cam shrugged and slouched into his seat. I sat there in the corner, scheming a way to let him know.

CamPOV

Thank God Rupert let me choose the movie. Prom Nite wasn't romantic and it might actually be scary. Claire had volunteered to get the food for us and I waited patiently for her to return. Finally, she came back with the popcorn and sodas. She sat down and we watched the whole movie in silence, hardly mving. Except to get popcorn or take a sip of soda.

But it was strange, Claire was smiling. Actually smiling! I wondered what could have got her in such a good mood…..

The movie sucked. But as the credits were rolling, someone came out on the PA for our theatre. "Would Everyone please come on the roof of the building?" Ushers brought us to the roof ad I was totally bamboozled. What could've happened to make us go on the roof? Then I saw it.

There, in the parking lot below was spelled out:

Oooooo oooooo o o o o

O o o o o o o

O oooooo o o

O o o o o

Oooooo o o o o o o o o

Oooooo o o o o

O o o o o

O o o

O o o

Oooooo o o

Ooooooo ooooooo oooooo oooooo o o o

O o o o o o o o o o

Ooooooo o o oooooo oooooo o o

O o o o o o o o

Ooooooo ooooooo o o o o o o

"How…" was all I could say before she said. "I really am Cam, and yes, they're soccer balls." I looked into her eyes and smiled at her. An actual smile.


	13. Fishing

FISHING FOR LOVE

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 12

A/N- I'm sooooo srry I haven't updated yet!! Still no new comp and finals R cuming up…….oh, and thelast chapter were supposed to spell out:

CLAIRE I'M SO SORRY, but it got messed up…..

/

SPOV

Claire was on the date with Cam, and it was weird that she hadn't seen them since last night, and I was really bored. My mind strayed to Derrick…..wow….what a guy…maybe I'll go and see if he's around…..So I walked over to the boys house and saw Josh and Derrick getting into a boat on the lake. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" I said and both of them looked up. "Whatcha doin?"

"Hey Sally!" said Derrick with lots of enthusiasm. "We're getting ready to go into the middle of the lake and fish, wanna join us?"

I bit my lip. Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should. Josh was looking back and forth from Derrick to Me and I knew he was suspicious…. "Sure!" I exclaimed jumping into the boat with my lime-green shorts and pink tank-top with matching yellow flip-flops.

We rode off into the middle of the lake and got out some fishing poles. We put the bait on and waited. This was always my favorite part, the calm of the water, the feel of the sun in my face, and the warm breeze against my face and the- "WHOA!" I yelled. "I got a big one!"

I picked up my pole and started pulling back. Derrick came over to help me, but the fish was too strong and SPLASH! I ended up in the water, soaking wet. Josh was cracking up and Derrick was too. Ugh! I'll show them!

Derrick was standing on the edge of the boat and I reached up and grabbed his ankle, pulling him and his Abercrombie polo's into the water. Now Josh was nearly splitting a gut! So both Me and Derrick get back on the boat and lift him up and throw him in the water. He resurfaced and shook the water out of his eyes. Derrick and I laughed so hard. We then drive the boat away and Josh keeps yelling.

"GUYS!! WAIT!! COME ON!!" and he started reluctantly swimming back to shore. Derrick and I high-fived and smiled. Gawd his smile was cute…. "You're a pretty good fisher….for a girl" he said with a smile.

Quick to catch on, I retorted "And you're a pretty good swimmer…for a guy."

Derrick cracked up at her pathetic excuse for a comeback and I blushed. They finally got back to shore and they docked the boat. Josh swam up to the pier just as Derrick and I had sat down in the grass by the lake. Josh quickly nodded to Derrick who nodded in return.

I had laid back into the grass and taken a deep breath of air. _What a perfect-_ all of the sudden, I felt the ground slip from under her. I opened my eyes and saw that Derrick had myfeet and Josh had my head.

"One…" counted Derrick menacingly. "Two…" I screamed "Three!" They tossed me into the water and I once again felt the cool water. The boys cracked up and nearly busted a gut.

Then I saw Hannah coming. I quickly came out of the water and went over to talk to Hannah while the boys were rolling around on the ground…laughing. She looked horror-stricken and as I rushed over she said simply.

"Sally, there's been an accident!"

A/N- Oooooh cliffie!! Review! I want 15 reviews before I post the next chapter!!


	14. Accident!

FISHING FOR LOVE

FISHING FOR LOVE

CHAPTER 13

A/N- I must be the hugest jerk on the planet!! I hadn't checked my email since June, and then I saw how many reviews and adds I got! I feel so lucky! I've hit the 100 mark. Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo srry I haven't updated!! So here we go:

3

(SPOV)

I let the words sink in. "WHAT?" I scream. Hannah nods. Her face as white as a sheet of paper. "Who?" I ask. "Well…..there was a car accident….Rupert came in the house and told us, but we don't know any details!" tears slowly drip down her face. "Is everyone all right?" asks Derrick. "No one knows. Rupert won't tell us anything!" I looked around at the people surrounding me. They all looked shocked.

We all walk up to the house and join Rupert and the rest of the girls. Shocked faces are everywhere and Rupert was pacing in the center of the room. We all were waiting patiently to hear what happened. The room was dead silent.

All of the sudden, Rupert's phone ringing breaks the silence. He answers in about 3 seconds. "Hello!" he barks into the phone. I heard muffled voices and we all were holding our breath. Rupert snaps the phone shut and pauses for a moment.

"Everyone is okay." He said. And just like that, all the tension in the room is erased. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Hannah. She smiled back and hugged me. They were all right. We all waited for Rupert to explain.

"After the movie, Claire and Cam were waiting for the limo to pick them up. The limo was a bit late and so: being the smart people they were, they saw a candy store cross the street." He paused and looked around for a second. Everyone waited for him to continue.

"Well, they didn't see any cars anywhere along the street, so they tied to dart across. Then, a blue porche comes from around the corner, and…." We all understood. We heard a voice say quietly: "D-did you find out who did it?" Rupert looked over at Ginny. "No." he said "It was a hit and run. But rest assured, we are looking for him with all the power we have." Everyone nodded except me. I couldn't believe this. What will happen? But I took a deep breath and remembered: _They're SAFE._

Rupert shoved a piece of Big Red in his mouth and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number and left the room. I relaxed and leaned back against the back of the sofa. Derrick was sitting next to me with his eyes closed, and Hannah was on my other side holding a pillow. Someone's phone suddenly started ringing.

_I'm bringin sexy back,_

_Them other boys dunno how to act,_

_You think I'm special,_

_Betta watch your back_

"Hello?" said Derrick into the phone. There was a muffled voice that sounded like a girls. "Massie, I told you, we're over!" he walked out of the room as well. I am so confused. Who's Massie? When did they break up? Is it me? I shake these thought from my mind. But unconsciously, my brain starts getting jealous. _NO! I love CAM! _I thought _but maybe, Derrick's better for you? _The argument raged.

_He's Cam's best friend!_

_He might be better for you._

_But Iove him!_

_You could love Derrick too._

"I HAVE TO WIN!" I screamed. I instantly clamped my mouth shut as the whole room looked at me. I dashed from the room and felt tars stinging my eyes.

_This is stupid. Why am I crying?_ I ran into our room and into the bathroom. I just needed to think.

(HPOV)

I watched as Sally ran out of the room. What was that about? She took out her cell phone it was easier to do then run all the way up there.

**Hannahbannana: Girl, u ok?**

**SexxySally: Yea**

**Hannahannana: U want me 2 cum up w/u?**

**SexxySally: No. just need 2 b alone.**

I closed my phone just s Rupert came in. "Okay ladies, we are going to proceed with caution onto the next challenge."


End file.
